


Try Again

by schmutzigvogel (kunstvogel)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diabetes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/schmutzigvogel
Summary: It's the second time Lew has miscarried.





	Try Again

Dick knows in his gut that something is wrong before he sets foot in the house. He calls for Lew as soon as he's closed the door and toed off his shoes, but he doesn't get a reply. He checks all of Lew's favorite haunts; the living room couch, their bedroom, the walk-in closet where Lew likes to nest. When he notices the bathroom door open a crack, he feels his heart beat faster.   
  
"Lew?" Dick approaches tentatively, pushing the door open slowly. What he sees makes his stomach drop.   
  
"Oh, god." Dick drops to his knees beside the tub, taking Lew's cheeks in his hands. He's staring down blankly at the blood pooled between his legs, and Dick forces himself to peel his own gaze away after a few seconds, patting Lew's cheek. Lew's eyes find his, and he blinks, freeing a lone tear.   
  
"It's gone," he says faintly. "I killed this one, too."   
  
"We gotta get you to a hospital," Dick demurs worriedly. But Lew shakes his head, letting his eyes fall shut and pulling his knees to his chest.   
  
"I don't want to go," he says simply. "I'm so tired."   
  
"Have you checked your sugar?"   
  
Lew shakes his head again, not opening his eyes. Dick sighs, getting up to fetch Lew's kit. He takes Lew's hand, notices that it's shaking fiercely, and pricks his finger, waits for the reading. It's low, dangerously so, and Dick sighs in disappointment.   
  
"You gotta keep up with this stuff," he chides. "Let's get you cleaned up and I'll make you something to eat, okay?"   
  
Lew nods, silent. Dick frowns but sets to peeling off his clothes; the thin t-shirt and boxer briefs he wore to bed the night before, soaked in blood now from the- _ from the miscarriage,  _ he forces himself to think. Dick runs the faucet with cold water and does his best to clean out the blood before tossing the clothes in the sink and switching to the handheld shower. He makes sure it's warm and on a gentle setting before he starts to clean Lew's thighs and stomach, watching the blood sluice off of his pale skin. Lew watches, too, his gaze too intense, too expressionless.   
  
"Did you bathe at all today?"   
  
Lew shakes his head no.   
  
"Okay," says Dick, and moves to clean Lew's top as well. He fetches the soap and lathers it over all the skin he can reach, rinsing and repeating with Lew's hair and face. Once he's finished he helps Lew stand for a final rinse, then wraps him in his favorite fluffy towel and helps him step out of the tub. Lew is shaky on his feet and slow to react, a testament to his low sugar.   
  
"Let's get you dried off," Dick murmurs, and works to scrub the towel over every inch of Lew. Once he's satisfied that Lew is dry, he plucks a pair of briefs, sweatpants, and a t-shirt from the drawer for Lew to wear. "You get dressed, and I'll make breakfast for dinner," he says, kissing Lew's cheek.   
  
Dick tries not to think about it while he cooks, but his mind goes back to it, regardless. They'd lost a second pup to Lew's diabetes- could it be that Lew would never be able to carry a child? Would next time be too much? Would giving birth- assuming Lew could carry to term- would it be too much for his fragile health? Dick shakes his head and focuses on making scrambled eggs and bacon; with orange juice and some fruit for Lew to boost his sugar. Lew wanders in a while later, a blanket draped over his shoulders like a cape and his glasses perched on his nose, and he sniffles. Dick can feel the ache in his belly, the residual pain which Lew is feeling so keenly.   
  
"Dick," he says weakly. "I-..."   
  
"Shhh," Dick soothes, bringing his mate closer with a hand on his hip. "You don't have to say anything." He nuzzles into Lew's neck, rubbing his cheek against Lew and scenting him comfortingly. Lew shudders and grabs at Dick's shirt, whining low in his throat. Lew's hurting, Dick can feel it, but he doesn't know what more he can do to help. He smoothes a hand down Lew's nape, his back, tilting his head up for a kiss. Lew responds fervently, a moan escaping him.   
  
"You're okay," Dick murmurs between kisses. "I love you."   
  
"I'm broken," Lew chokes out. "It'll never- I-I can't-"   
  
"Lew," Dick admonishes gently, "it's not your fault, baby."   
  
But Lew shakes his head, burying his face in Dick's chest. "It's this damn disease," he whimpers. "It'll never let us be happy."   
  
Dick frowns. "We just gotta get your sugar stable."   
  
Lew laughs, bitterly. "My sugar's never been stable, Dick. It’s never going to be. That's why I'm a  _ diabetic." _

Dick doesn’t know what to say to that. He holds Lew, silent, until the omega pulls away, wiping his eyes.

“I’m okay,” he says. He smiles. “We’ll try again.”   
  
  



End file.
